Bloodbath
WHITE (2 - 4) |risk_level = TETH |image2 = BloodbathPreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 14 |bad_mood = 0 - 4 |norm_mood = 5 - 9 |good_mood = 10 - 14 |death=yes |qliphoth_counter = X}} "Many hands float in the bath. These are the hands of people I once loved." -Bloodbath's Entry Bloodbath (T-05-51) '''is a skin-covered bathtub Abnormality. On its left side, there is a large pair of eyes which will only open when attacking an employee. Its shower head is replaced by a large hand, dripping blood constantly. The bathtub is filled with blood at a constant level that never overflows. Pale hands appear on the surface, and will stretch when grabbing an employee. Ability Its special ability will activate whenever an employee with Fortitude or Temperance Level 1 performs any work on it, or panics in its containment. Once the employee finishes the interaction, hands will come out of the abnormality and grab the employee, pulling them into the tub, and killing them. A pale hand will then appear in the tub, adding to the others if any. The special insta-death ability is guaranteed to trigger if there are three hands in the tub, resetting the amount of hands back to zero after activation. Origin Bloodbath was originated from a trauma caused by a person cutting their wrists in a bathtub, and with another one finding out their craving for death. Details Bloodbath responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Attachment, Instinct and Insight, and Repression. Like all Abnormalites, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Bloodbath's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-4 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 5-9 will cause it to feel Normal, and 10-14 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds. Unlockable Information/Upgrades '''Basic Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( TETH), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite 2 - 4), the amount of E-Boxes (14) and their emotional state. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3 (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When the Fortitude Level 1 employee completed the work, the hand stretched out of the Bloodbath and took the employee into it. The same phenomenon occurred when the Temperance Level 1 employee was working." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "A white hand appeared over the Bloodbath surface that absorbed the employee. As the number of hands increased, the PE-BOX produced by Bloodbath increased." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "> When Bloodbath has three hands, it can not guarantee the life of the employee. It seems to absorb employee regardless of the conditions and results of the work." Escape Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not. "Non Escaped Object" Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +4% '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +6 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon and Suit 'Wrist Cuter'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +6 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'Wrist Cuter'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = TETH |Name = Wrist Cuter |Damage = White 2-3 |AttackSpeed = Very Fast |Range = Very Short |Cost = 25 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "It bears blood marks as if it were gripped by the hands soaked in ever-lasting blood. To ease the pain on the victim, its sharp blade can cut through the bones like a hot knife through the butter. The victim of this weapon cannot regenerate itself. It will also permanently cut off the will to pursue happiness from the victim." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = TETH |Name = Wrist Cuter |RED = 1.0 Normal |WHITE = 0.6 Endured |BLACK = 1.2 Weak |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 25 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "The flesh is clean-cut by a sharp tool, and blood strains on it show a grotesque pattern. The suit itself holds deep sorrow and agony, which will shield the wearer against most White attacks. When worn by employees with low SP, it may cause recurring, sorrowful dreams." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = Success Rate +2, Work Speed +2 |Chance = 8 |ObsLevel = 4 }} Story * "A bath full of blood. The blood is always kept in balance. It never overflows. It contains despair. Unbearable depression overwhelms you when you look into the bath. At one moment, it pulls employees into it. It bears no considerable strength, but employees suffering in crushing depression does not resist. It devours the employee until nothing leaves but the wrists. Hands floating around in the bath are pale. They try to reach to you as if they are asking for help." * "It is not easy to cut your wrist with sane mind. It takes strong willpower as it requires multiple tries. Only when you chop it as if you are cutting a chunk of meat, you can succeed. Only when you yearn for death that much, you can succeed." * "I regret not asking why when she asked me for clever. I regret not realizing that she was hiding her wrist with watch. I regret not realizing that she always hides her wrist when I talk to her. I regret not realizing that I could not hear her laughter at some point." * "I can’t even imagine how painful it is to cut wrist. I realized the only reason she could succeed was because she literally chopped her wrist off." * "We always popped a bottle of wine every time we succeeded. It became one of our customs. She told us it only takes a slight misstep to fall into mannerism if we get used to success. Thus, we have to be happy about every single little thing. And we should not neglect failures because success can be made on pile of failures. When I saw the scars on her chopped wrist, I thought about our wine cellar. Many bottles of wine were gone. There was only one bottle left. That day, I popped the last bottle." Flavour Text During work: * "Employee feels sadness from Bloodbath" * "Employee feels overwhelming depression and sadness." * "You know, I feel like I have my life back together after joining Lobotomy." * "Employee 's wrist aches when looking at Bloodbath" * "Medicine for body advanced in unimaginable speed, but medicine for mind did not." * "Employee stares at the despairs floating in the bath." * "Employee sees hardships and ordeals in future. Whatever he/she does, it will only result in failure." * "Depression is a disease of mind. We are the first doctors who discovered how to be happy." During special ability: * "Employee , deprived of reasons and hope to live, does not resist to hands reaching out for him/her." * "Employee ’s sadness concentrates into one place." Trivia * Even though its in-game appearance shows it as a bathtub made of skin and with a pair of eyes, its portrait shows a normal bathtub filled with blood instead. * All of the hands only have four fingers. * Its first letter in the subject number classify it as ''T'rauma'. It is possible that this Abnormality represents the fear of depression, or pain. The Abnormality story refers to Carmen, A (Ayin), Carmen's death which leads to Angela's birth through machines and Carmen's body in The Snow Queen Abnormality Story. Gallery BloodbathContainment.png|Bloodbath's Containment BloodbathAttack.png|Bloodbath attacking an employee, barely visible Bloodbath Close-up.png|After an employee is killed by Bloodbath Bloodbath Aftemath.png|After killing 2 employees Bloodbath 3 Hands.png|After killing 3 employees. In this state, it will trigger its ability automatically when an employee enters Bloodbath Full Artwork.png|Bloodbath's Full Artwork BloodbathDetailsUnlocked.png|Bloodbath Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Trauma Category:Machine/Artifact